muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Link by link putting it together (sorry for the title of this question, I'm in a Sondheim mood this week (and Alice in Wonderland)... but anyway. Question. Is it "External Links" or "External links"? I've always seen it as "External Links" on everyone's pages (and that's how I've done it), but if they need to be "links", then I'll make sure to start fixing them as I see them. -- Nate (talk) 23:26, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, there's a general sense that it should be "External links" and "See also"... But there are so many pages that nobody feels like going through and fixing everything. So we fix them when we see them. -- Danny (talk) 23:29, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'll file that away in my brain. And start plugging away at it. -- ''Nate (talk) 23:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, Danny's sense anyway. We go along with it because we love him. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:35, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Vandalism? I just erased the text on Survivor on Sesame Street. Can you delete the page? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:11, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Wikiing quickly! Hey, Danny! I'm glad the site is faster now, and I wanted to let you know that things are faster on my end too, because Phase I of Ken 2.0 is operational! I'll tell you more about it in an e-mail over the weekend, but I'm really happy with everything, and I can't wait to add even more to the wiki! Hope you're doing well! -- Ken (talk) 06:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) User blocking on wheels Hey, twice now I've blocked a vandal, only to discover the infinite block is no longer an option, only specific times or "other." Do I choose "other" and type "infinite," or what? I just noticed it the other day, and I don't know if it's a bug (I think this happened at least once before) or a new change at Wikia or what. In the mean time, I'm using "1 year" because it's the longest time span available. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:23, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry -- I should've mentioned that. The com-team decided to remove infinite from the drop-down box, to discourage people from making infinite blocks on IP addresses, when usually those change and are used by other people. You can still make an infinite block by clicking "other" and typing "infinite". So infinites are still possible, they're just not as automatic. -- Danny (talk) 01:10, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Bert's books One more reason why I love this place! -- Ken (talk) 04:15, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Breakfast Club Thought I'd share this oddity. In a ''Shalom Sesame episode, Moishe Oofnik is sitting in front of a Hebrew movie poster for The Breakfast Club, particular spotlighting the angry glare of Judd Nelson. I haven't decided yet whether to give it a page (it's the only reference; there's a Sesame bit from last season where characters form *a* Breakfast Club to eat breakfast, but I'm not sure that really counts), or at some point create a page for odd posters/clothing references which sneak into international shows (I have a Plaza Sesamo DVD where a kid can clearly be seen in a Felix the Cat t-shirt). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Aw, give it a page. It's peculiar. :) What a cool find. -- Danny (talk) 07:46, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Can you do me a favor And delete my talk page User talk:Hrodulf? I was stupid enough to put my real name on it. I deleted it from the current edit but people browsing through the page history can find out who I am. And I'd like to avoid that. Thank you. --Hrodulf 10:27, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Monster Gallery Hey! Quick query, why are you linking all monster characters to the page, as opposed to simply making it more visible on the category page (It's already in the category, but could be fronted in the definition). Does this mean any and all new Sesame related monster pages must link to that gallery? I'm not objecting so much as caught off guard. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:43, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :I was inspired to do that because of a post that references Muppet Wiki on the Rifftrax blog. They link to Harry Monster, which is a short page without a lot of links. I realized that it would be cool if people who came from that link could also be exposed to the gallery, which is a great browsing tool. So I put the links in. :We do a similar thing with Cookie Monster Books, etc. I think it's cool to have portal/gallery pages like that -- and if we've got good ones, we should link to them so that people know they're there. -- Danny (talk) 07:46, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::In that case, you should mention it somewhere so people know to include it on new pages and don't remove it on existing ones (in the case of something like Cookie Monster, I don't think it helps, but it doesn't hurt). The reasoning makes sense, but like I said, since gallery and all the relevant characters are in the same category, it confused me at first, not least because there was no edit summary or other explanation; it was just there. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:58, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry about that -- I figured since I was making all the changes, it wouldn't be a big deal. And without those links, that page (which is excellent and fun) isn't really linked anywhere. But you're right -- if I want people to use it, I shoulda mentioned it somewhere. Where would be a good place? -- Danny (talk) 15:01, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Once the bigger questions are settled, I'd say a brief note on Current Events, and/or on the category talk page. The latter would be better, in fact, since it remains stable while the Current Events are archived, which makes it easier to point it next time someone wonders "Why are we doing it this way?" -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) "Can Read" Hey, just putting it out there, but the Sesame Street song Can Read doesn't have an article yet. Tyrekecorrea 17:21, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, the great thing about a wiki is that if you notice something that's missing, then you can add it! Let me know if you need any help with creating a new page. -- Danny (talk) 19:26, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Today on Muppet Wiki Hey, I know you're busy and all, but my comp was attacked by major malware and will be in the shop for a day or two or who knows (may have to back up what they can and do a system restore, which will be a pain in the neck for a lot of programs and digging up software CDs for printer and so on again and on). Anyway, you probably didn't see it, but I think you ought to look at Muppet Wiki talk:Today on Muppet Wiki. I know you don't have time to maintain that personally (I've been trying to do it every two days or so lately, but obviously I'll be out of pocket for a bit), but you might want to have some say about how to handle it now. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:27, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Goon with the Wind I know you're incredibly busy and don't always check or respond to your talk page or general article discussions these days, but this should amuse you when you have a chance: The Goon Show. It covers the relevant references and show basics, so feel free to elaborate further. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :That's amazing, I love it! I had no idea that there were Goon references on Sesame and Wubbulous. That's marvelous! Now we need to scour OMAM and Jim Henson: The Works to see if we can find Henson or Juhl or somebody mentioning The Goon Show as an influence. :) -- Danny (talk) 23:39, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gary Cooper Hi, Danny. It looks like User:Cooperg ( ) created an article about Gary Cooper, and before I saw the article, I thought it would be the actor born in the early 20th century. This could be confusing to other people, as some people know of the Academy Award-winning actor more. Is there something to do about the article that wouldn't make it so confusing? Thanks! -- Matt H. (talk) 01:33, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Matt -- I don't think we have to worry too much about it. I don't think anybody looking at that article will be confused about which Gary Cooper is being described there. -- Danny (talk) 01:50, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's okay. I've don't think I've ever heard of that Gary Cooper (writer/producer) until the article was created. -- Matt H. (talk) 02:09, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Hi, Danny! Congratulations on crossing 40,000! And I love your avatar! It totally fits your name! -- Ken (talk) 05:02, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives